


My Dog Speaks More Eloquently

by Lamsfan



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, For Eunice, Just a little angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Alex and Eliza's dogs are playing matchmaker





	My Dog Speaks More Eloquently

**Author's Note:**

> My sister wanted me to write something about someone other than John and Alex. Almost, lol.

“Come here, Jack,” Alex called as he leaned over and placed his hands on his thighs.  He didn’t have to wait long.  His dog, a Vizsla, was always nearby.  When he was searching for a dog, Alex saw they were sometimes referred to as ‘Velcro’ because they were so affectionate.  Jack followed him from room to room as he went about his household chores and sat close to him, sometimes on him, as he relaxed on quiet evenings.  After he and John had determined that they worked better as friends, Alex was lonely and Jack help filled that void. “That's a good boy," he said as he rubbed Jack behind his ears. "Do you want to go for a walk?” 

“I hate that you named your dog after me,” John whined as he came in with the leash and dog toys for Jack and bottled water for himself and Alex.

“I named him _in honor_ of you.  Man’s best friend and all.  Besides, you’re like Velcro, too.  We broke up months ago, yet here you are.”  Alex laughed and bumped his fist against John’s shoulder as he passed.  He meant it as a joke and he was glad that John still spent so much time at his apartment.  “Let’s hurry and get to the dog park.  This is around the time the woman with the dark hair usually shows up.” 

John felt a little sting at Alex’s words.  He knew they had made the right decision about their relationship but Alex had been his first real love and sometimes he wondered what might have been.  Alex seemed ready to move on, while he felt stuck, unable to give his heart to another. He swallowed the hurt and said brightly, “You actually like her?  We’ve been going to that dog park for weeks and you’ve never even said anything to her.”  Whenever Alex and the dark-haired woman appeared at the entrance of the dog park, the dogs would seek out one another and pull their humans along. They would apologize for their dogs’ behavior and go to opposite sides of the park.  John hadn’t noticed that she would smile shyly and not look Alex directly in his eyes.  He hadn’t noticed that Alex, who was never at a loss for words, would focus his attention on her dog because he didn’t know what to say to the most beautiful woman in the world.

Alex lowered his head and said softly, “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

Alex was right about hurrying to the park.  Just as they were getting their gear settled on the bench, the dark haired beauty appeared at the entrance.  Her dog gave a friendly bark and brought her directly to Alex, John and Jack.  As the dogs tackled one another playfully, she summoned her courage and said, “Hi.  If our dogs are going to be friends, I guess we should meet. Officially.  I’m Eliza.  This is Pip,” she pointed to the smaller Vizsla rolling around at her feet.  “She’s spoiled rotten but I love her.” 

Alex smiled and held out his hand.  “I’m Alex.  This is my buddy, John, and my dog, Jack.  I usually can’t get him to leave my side," John looked at Alex and wondered briefly which of them he meant, "but as soon as you and your dog show up, he’s ready to socialize.”  Eliza shook his hand.  Her hand was soft and warm and he felt a spark as she closed her delicate fingers around his.  He was shocked at how cold and empty his hand felt when she broke the handshake and reached towards John. 

Like the dogs, John could be a good wing man.  “It’s nice to meet you, Eliza.  I know I’m a stranger to Pip but do you think she would like to go with me and Jack? We were just about to go over to the off-leash area so he can run around a little.”  As she handed Pip’s leash over to John, she leaned down and said, “Go with John and be a good girl.”  John gave Alex a sly wink and a smile that said, “And you be a good boy, too,” as he gathered both leashes and headed away.  He didn’t look back to see his best friend and first love start to fall in love with someone else.

 

As the months went by and the weather turned cooler, John accompanied Alex and Jack to the dog park less and less.  While he was a good and necessary wing man at the beginning of Alex and Eliza’s relationship, he became more of a third wheel as they grew closer.  Eventually, he helped Alex pick out a beautiful engagement ring, he threw a bachelor party for the record books, and he stood at Alex’s side during the ceremony.  And after Alex whispered to him that marriage would not change their friendship, he had tears in eyes as he watched them drive away in the car he had decorated with dog toys and leashes.  He knew it would change.

 

The winter was cold and lonely for John.  He went to work and picked up extra shifts whenever he could, just to fill the empty hours. He went to the gym and worked out until he knew he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Occasionally he had a pint or two of Sam Adams with Lafayette.  But he spent most of his time in his apartment, missing Alex and trying not to be jealous of his happiness.  Then one day Alex and Eliza appeared at his door.  John tried to hide his surprise. 

“Hey stranger.” Alex nervously jumped right into the purpose of their visit.  “Do you remember the day you took both our dogs to the off-leash area to make us talk?  Well, we wanted to say thank you.  The dogs tried to get us together but who knows how long we would have gone on avoiding conversation if you hadn't stepped in.”  Alex blushed a little at the memory; he was usually bold and brash but something about Eliza had made him shy and unsure.  Now she just held his hand to calm him.  “I know how much Jack helped me after you and I broke up.” John’s eyes jerked towards Eliza.  “Yes, she knows about us.  She thinks she's been taking up all of my time and ruined our friendship, so we’ve got to start hanging out more to prove there's enough of me to go around.”  There was that sting again.

John suddenly remembered his manners and invited them in.  Alex bent down and picked up a box that had been placed to the side of the entrance, just out of John’s sight.  It was a strange box; there were holes in the sides and it shook and made noises.  “Anyway, what I was saying about Jack helping me…well, he and Pip had a litter.”  He reached in the box and carefully pulled out the most beautiful [puppy](http://img07.deviantart.net/a24d/i/2010/134/0/3/vizsla_puppy_2_by_zemei.jpg) and placed it in John’s hands.  “You were there with us at the dog park at the start.  We think Jack and Pip were really pulling the three of us together.  Will you accept our gift to you?”

  

The warm weather of spring found Alex and Jack, Eliza and Pip, and John and Hammie at the dog park.  “I hate that you named your dog after me,” Alex complained. 

This time it was John who laughed. "I named him _in honor of_   you."

**Author's Note:**

> I want a Vizsla but I don't think I'm at home enough.
> 
> Hamilton wrote to Laurens and told him that marriage would not make him any less devoted.
> 
> Holla at me in the comments. I'm open to constructive feedback but please leave a kudo if you like it.


End file.
